ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Nosferatu
de:Nosferatu Notes *Forced Spawn by trading Pure Blood to a ??? at (F-9) in Aydeewa Subterrane on Map 2. **The Survival Guide book for Aydeewa Subterrane is on this map. = Wajaom Woodlands 5 = *Standard attacks have Additional Effect: Drain. *Possesses moderately high Evasion. *Appears to have high Magic Evasion. Most standard magical enfeebling effects are difficult to land. **No appreciable resistance to Damage Over Time effects. *Very high magic defense. *Resistant to Gravity, but appears to be susceptible to Desperate Flourish. *Builds an immunity to Stun. Violent Flourish seems to work well. *Resistant to Dispel, but susceptible to Finale. *Casts Stun, Dread Spikes, Drain, Drain II, Absorb-ACC, and Absorb-TP. *Every few minutes, Nosferatu summons 3 minions that all use TP attacks instantly on whoever has hate. They immediately despawn afterwards. **The minions are 3 of either Nosferatu Bats (bat trios), Nosferatu Wolves (hounds), or Nosferatu Murks (fomors). **This ability can be prevented by stunning Nosferatu as soon as he begins the summoning animation. **At 50% health or lower, Nosferatu uses Astral Flow to instantaneously summon three to six monsters as described above. Only uses this ability once, and will not use it again if he is unclaimed and allowed to regen. Unlike his regular behavior, this attack is instant, Area of Effect, and cannot be stunned. *Eventually rages. Special Attacks *'Draw In' *'Astral Flow': Instantly summons three to six pets that immediately perform TP attacks and then vanish. Only used once. *'Bloodrake': Single target Drain. *'Wings of Gehenna': Light Area of Effect damage with Additional Effect: Knockback and Stun. *'Heliovoid': Absorbs one beneficial effect from all party members within range. *'Nosferatu's Kiss': 12' Area of Effect Drain, absorbed by Stoneskin, but not by Shadow Images. *'Nocturnal Servitude': Cone Attack Charm and bat costume. *'Decollation': Heavy line of sight damage. Absorbed by 3 Shadow Images. *'Eternal Damnation': Gaze Attack Doom. Strategies *RNG and SMN inflict excellent damage and stay outside of range of Nosferatu's Area of Effect draining moves. *Tanks in any melee-style attempt should bring at least 1 stack of Holy Water. *At low HP, Nosferatu spams Nosferatu's Kiss, regaining much of its lost HP. Members not damaging Nosferatu need to stay out of range to avoid prolonging the fight. *Very easy duo for 99 BST and SMN. Could also be soloed by either of those jobs. Historical Background The name "Nosferatu" is derived from the Old Slavonic word "nosufuratu," which is borrowed from the Greek word "nosophoros," meaning "plague-carrier." The term does not actually signify "undead." Considering the themes behind naming Nosferatu's attacks (such as eternal damnation and servitude), the "Wings of Gehenna" maneuver most likely refers to the actual place within the Valley of Hinnom. Regarded as a literal hell on Earth, it has a dark history of human sacrifice, and has served as a disposal ground for the corpses of animals and humans alike. In Judeo-Christian lore, Gehenna is believed to be the final spiritual destination for the wicked, where they will receive due punishment for their sins. Nosferatu is also used by F.W. Murnau in place of the word "vampire," as seen in the movie "Nosferatu: A Symphony of Horror." Many forms of entertainment media have used the title "Nosferatu" for similar creatures. category:Bestiary category:Vampyrs category:Notorious Monsters Category:Zeni Notorious Monsters